


Brotherly Love

by RaeBans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Middle School, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans
Summary: You witness an act of brotherly love. And you just have to tease Osamu, at lease just a bit.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little twin stuff. I don't know why I wrote this lol

“Sorry!”

The Yako Junior High volleyball team stands wide-eyed and slack-jawed. They can’t believe the sight unfolding before their eyes. Miya Atsumu is standing before everyone with his head bowed. His teammates nearly pinch each other. They mentally debate at least checking the young setter for a fever. This just doesn’t feel real. In fact, it feels _so_ wrong, that the boys almost want to apologize to _him_ for some reason. Atsumu stays bowed with his hands in tight fists by his side. He’s hiding his eyes behind the brim of a black baseball cap.

“I said some reckless things! Sorry!”

“H-Hey, it’s okay, Atsumu,” one of the boys speaks up.

Another agrees, “Yeah, we all get too fired up about volleyball sometimes. So it’s cool.”

“Y-Yeah.”

They hesitantly pat him on the back and excuse themselves from this awkward confrontation. Over his shoulder, he can hear them whispering about how strange that was. You see him sigh when his teammates are out of sight. You cover your mouth with your hand, suppressing a chuckle.

Little did he know, you had been watching from the other side of the gym. It was a very entertaining performance, if not a little strange. Atsumu had stopped some of the boys on their way home from practice and suddenly apologized out of the blue. You were very amused to see Atsumu, _the Atsumu_ , setter extraordinaire from Yako Junior High, make a gesture of humility by showing the top of his head, or, well, baseball cap. His voice sounded a bit different though, but it could easily be interpreted as emotion. The boys caught in the uncomfortable situation surely didn’t notice. They wouldn’t have. They were too busy trying to find a way to politely pardon themselves. You heard the difference, and it was quite odd indeed.

“Well, well,” you smirk as you stride over, “I didn’t think I’d ever see the day.”

You grab his hat and place it on your head.

“ _O-sa-mu_ ,” you sing.

“Shut up," he tries to snatch his hat back, but you swiftly avoid his hand.

“Good performance by the way.”

Osamu scoffs, picking up his duffle bag, “Obviously not. I didn’t fool you for a second. Do you think the team bought it?”

“I think so. They’re not close enough to Atsumu to be able to tell the difference.”

“And when did you get so good at telling us apart?”

“A good manager has data on all their players,” you say cheekily, “You guys may look alike, but you’re so different. Literally hot and cold. Where is Atsumu, by the way?”

“Coach is talking to him somewhere about something. I don’t know.”

You hum, “So why did you do it? I know you don’t like cleaning up after him.”

Osamu looks away. It’s true. He doesn’t care to clean up after his brother. In fact, he enjoys reveling in the failures of his twin sometimes. Especially because Atsumu gets on his ass whenever he messes up. It feels good when the shoe is on the other foot.

“Oh, I know. You were struck by a pang of brotherly love!” you tease, “How sweet!”

“It’s not like that. It’s just better if everyone gets along. It’s less of a bother. When the team is bickering with Tsumu, we get sloppy on the court. Then we lose more. Then Tsumu gets even more pissed off. I don’t want to lose, but I don’t want to deal with Tsumu pissed off even more. It’s freaking annoying.”

“Uh-huh. Are you sure it’s not ‘cause you’re really worried about your brother?”

Osamu wrinkles his nose in annoyance. You’re too good at reading people; it’s almost scary. If you ever decide to play volleyball instead of just being a manager, you would be quite a formidable blocker.

He _is_ worried about his brother. His twin claims that he doesn’t need people to like him. He says he doesn’t need the approval of people who can’t withstand the heat of his brilliance. When Osamu told Atsumu that the team hated him, his brother just shrugged it off and continued to stuff his face. But Osamu knows better. Atsumu might be a volleyball monster, but, like any other average human being, he does need others. He just has a hard time admitting it, and he has an even harder time extending the olive branch towards others. It all feels like weakness to Atsumu. Weakness is not a good look. "It's super lame," as Atsumu would say.

Besides, a twin can never really be alone. Even if he pushes away everyone in his life and sets fire to as many bridges as possible, he’ll always have his brother. At the end of the day, Atsumu figures it’s not a big deal if his teammates hated him or loved him. There would always be one person to spike his sets. Atsumu doesn’t care, but it bothers Osamu. He doesn’t like seeing his brother sitting alone. When Osamu is laughing with the team, he wishes his brother would join instead of sitting on the door step and staring at the sky. He’s gotten so antisocial recently. Osamu wonders if hormones are finally starting to prod at his brother, and he supposes it’s only a matter of time before it gets to him too. Maybe his hormones are starting to get to him, and that’s why he hatched this weird scheme.

Even though it’s just a small gesture that Atsumu would most likely undo as soon as he is presented with another chance, even though Atsumu would never say thank you or even know about this, he wants to help his brother.

“Wow, it must be nice to have such a reliable brother. You’re a good guy, Osamu.”

The tips of his ears turn a bit red, “Shut up. And you’d better not say anything to Tsumu.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t,” you say, placing Osamu’s hat on his head, “Hey, I’m about to head to the convenience store to get a snack. You wanna come? Or were you going to wait for Atsumu?”

“I …” his voice is low and he tries to his his eyes behind the brim of the hat again, “I’m going to wait … for Tsumu …”

You snort, “Brotherly love! How sweet!”

“Shut up!”

Osamu hears you laughing as you exit the gym. He huffs. Of course he loves his brother. He just doesn’t like being called on it. It’s embarrassing to love a volleyball idiot like his brother, after all.


End file.
